


Coach Danforth and Mr Evans

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Basketball coach Danforth, Drama teacher Evans, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Scheming, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: He was asking Coach Danforth to take over his speech, and before anyone could even know what was happening, the man was standing in front of the class, speaking passionately about the homosexual attraction side of the novel, and Mr Evans standing at the back, watching with a smirk on his face. And the header on the board, Jesus, Coach Danforth's handwritings were even more beautiful than Mr Evans, who could guess that was the letters written by a high school gym coach?





	Coach Danforth and Mr Evans

**Author's Note:**

> The song from the fic was Gorgeous by Taylor Swift.

The freaky morning started with Coach Danforth marching into Mr Evans’ drama class in the very first period of the day and demanded for the release of two of his basketball stars. Jaime Bolton and Oliver Nielsen, the ones that led the Wildcats team to victory and championship for three years in a row, with the guide of Coach Danforth. The championship season had just started, and the first game against South High was about to run in only one more week. It would be their first game of the year, the last year that Jaime and Oliver were in East High, and Coach wanted it to be an amazing success.

 

 

It’s not like he was stealing the time of the drama class for his team training, he did asked Mr Evans for some periods off for the boys so he could push them back into discipline after the easy summer vacation. Not every drama period, only like, a third of them. _And it’s not like the subject was so important anyway,_ the coach laughed when he came into the locker room to encourage his players, people played basketball to earn a scholarship, they didn’t monologue day and night about Shakespeare to get into a university, or to win a championship. Every students knew what the man thought of drama, musicals and theatres: he never really took them seriously. And sometimes he could be a little unfair by letting his players off the hook of everything else so they could just play balls. 

 

 

East High was a basketball school, so every teacher was supportive and they usually let the kids get away with bad grades if they did good in the basketball court. The team was almost untouchable under Coach Danforth's wing, except for the kids who had to take Mr Evans’ drama class. Mr Evans had just moved to East High from the far away New York City for just a month, and was already famous for being the strictest teacher in the school. He always considered following the rules and fulfilling duties were the least that he should ask for in every students. He was funny, charismatic and had a wonderful talent in capturing the students' attention, making even the purest jock excited for drama, but unless they finished all of their homework flawlessly, attended every class without being late to even one lesson, and turned in all of their essays before the deadline, they could never pass the subject. The man was in no mood to let any student of his get out of the classroom when the lessons weren’t over, and basketball was never his first priority. They could have the championship game the next day and he still asked for their essays about last week's book.

 

 

And that led to a undeniable and unquellable tension between Coach Danforth and Mr Evans. The student body was divided into two opposite sides with different opinion about the two teachers. Half of them was mad at Mr Evans for not being supportive enough, making a hard time for the team to practice for the games, and was totally on Coach Danforth's side in the argument. They claimed that basketball was the school spirit, and there was nothing more important than giving everything for the victory of the entire school. But the other half didn’t think the same. They applauded Mr Evans the time he sent Coach Danforth out of his class and announced to the students that none of the team's privilege worked on him. He treated every student the same, and just because some jocks were good at throwing balls through a hoop didn’t mean they could get away with skipping class and terrible grades. 

 

 

 

They were both known to the students as stubborn, hot-headed and competitive. Childish even. Nothing the principal said that could ease the tension between them, and they never backed down when facing a challenge from the other. Despite having various opinions about the matter, everyone had to agree that watching them arguing was too much fun to miss. For example, this morning. Coach Danforth asked Mr Evans’ permission so the boys could spend more time practicing in the gym, and Mr Evans, as usual, coldly refused.

 

 

 

He said the team was falling to far behind the rest of the class for already taking off too many periods, and they missed the last deadline for the lesson about the novel _The picture of Dorian Grey._

 

 

“I’m sorry, Coach Danforth,” He looked squarely into the coach's eyes, chin tipped up in a challenging gaze. He was wearing one of his signature fedora and a designer suit that probably cost more than half the building, but with the confidence of someone wearing an armor. “I’m afraid I can’t let Mr Bolton and Mr Nielsen out of my classroom today before finishing their lessons. They are falling really far behind, they haven’t turned in their homework, and they won’t be able to pass the next test if they keep skipping lessons like this.”

 

 

But Coach Danforth was not at all usual today. Instead of starting an argument that obviously would become quite of an interesting drama series for the students to watch, he simply replied. “I’ll teach them. I'll make up for the lessons when the game's over.”

 

 

The whole room went silent at the announcement, all fifteen pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief, mouths opened in shock, and everyone sat up straight to listen better. Even Jaime and Oliver couldn’t believe what they heard, and they opened their eyes wide at the man. The blond haired drama teacher raised an eyebrow and laughed. “ _Excuse_ me?”

 

 

“I’ll make sure they catch up after the game.” Coach Danforth crossed his arms, voice confident and challenging. “You don’t have to be worried.”

 

 

“ _You_ teach _them_? _Drama_ lessons?” Mr Evans blinked rapidly, a fond smile grew on his lips, and the other man nodded. And then the reality just turned to the freaky world of Alice in Wonderland when he just stepped aside and tipped the brim of his fedora, gesturing at the black board.

 

 

He was asking Coach Danforth to take over his speech, and before anyone could even know what was happening, the man was standing in front of the class, speaking passionately about the homosexual attraction side of the novel, and Mr Evans standing at the back, watching with a smirk on his face. And the header on the board, Jesus, Coach Danforth's handwritings were even more beautiful than Mr Evans, who could guess that was the letters written by a high school gym coach?

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 “So, I'm sure Mr Evans already discussed the main plot with you, so I'll introduce you all to a entirely different point of view to really see from the eyes of the characters. Let’s start first with the gay point of view because, man, this is obviously a sad ending gay fanfiction with tags Canon gay characters, Unrequited love and Major character death.” Coach Danforth shrugged to the class, and they burst into laughter. 

 

 It was a good book. And the fact that Chad Danforth, a jock at heart, who Ryan could never imagine touching a book in his life, was talking about it, expressing emotions and opinions about it, was an unexpected pleasure. Since the moment he set foot in this high school, Ryan never knew he could find someone like him. Especially not Danforth, the cocky, stubborn and narrow-minded jock who never thought anything was as important as basketball, and who shamelessly biased in his students' favor. The brown eyes kept glancing at him every once in a while, especially the parts when he discussed about the homosexual aspect of the story with the students, and Ryan could see the excitement in them. He understood the story and the meaning behind it much more than Ryan expected him to, and after just a few minutes the blond found himself listening to every word with one hundred percent of his attention. The man walked around, his whole body moved to illustrate and spice up his point, a grin on his face. Chad had that kind of attraction that drew people closer, and quite a sense of humor. As much as Ryan loved the book, he knew why the students hardly ever liked the it: it was written long ago, the pace was slow, and the way the characters spoke and acted was absurd. But through Chad’s wicked way of describing it, the whole classroom was filled with excitement and curiosity. Students were giving their opinions, discussed the story with enthusiasm and took notes of everything he said. A part of it was because the speech was given by a basketball coach, and the rest was because Chad was really good at it. He was almost as good as Ryan, talking about novels and dramas and art stuff.

 

 

“So when you normally have a crush, the worst thing that can happen to you is being refused. Friendzoned, avoided, whatever.” He waved his hands, and the laughter bubbled. “But this poor Basil guy right here was refused and murdered. By the one that he has a strong, blind crush on. Who knew why?”

 

“Because he's ugly?” A girl giggled and whispered under her breath to her friend, and Chad rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Almost right. Keep going.” The class erupted in laughter and started to raise their hands to give their theory. 

 

 

“Because the guy he has a crush on was a psychopath already.” Another one spoke, and Chad nodded.

 

 

“You mean he fell in love with the wrong person? That’s right. But Dorian wasn’t a psychopath at the beginning of the book. What changed him?”

 

Another student raised her hand. “The picture? He killed Basil because he was going to expose it to others.”

 

 

“That’s right, but not exactly the answer. Come on, dig deeper. Of course, Basil drew Dorian a magical picture that kept him looking young and innocent forever, but then revealing all of his age and darkness on the picture, and if Basil expose it to anyone else, Dorian won’t be able to hide his inner evil anymore.” Chad was encouraging, endearing and friendly towards his students. All of his students, not just the basketball players, Ryan realized. “But then what’s the motivation, what’s the thing inside him that made him reckless and did everything to cover the truth?”

 

 

He looked around, and waiting, but none of the kids found out the right word. They furrowed their eyebrows and thought, they discussed with their classmates, re-read the part in the book, oh so enthusiastic and made Ryan smile. He was ready for an earth-shaking battle this morning when he refused to let Danforth take his students, but he never expected to see the man teaching drama for him and being so good at it. It’s so freaky, but also interesting.

 

 

“Mr Evans, do you mind speak out your mind about this question?” The dark skinned man turned his gaze to Ryan, and he stared back at him wide eyed. “You’re, the best student in the drama class, aren’t you?”

 

 

Oh, this son of a _bitch_. “Selfishness.” Ryan replied immediately. “He only cared about himself, how he looked, and was willing to do anything to keep it.”

 

 

The class 'oohh'ed, and Chad laughed. “Exactly! Basil told him,” Chad hummed. “ _Cause if you like the way you look that much, oh baby you should go and love yourself._ ”

 

 

The students laughed, and Ryan’s mouth curled up a little. This man's voice was quite catchy. Low and warm and alluring. Such a shame he chose sports.

 

 

“And threatened to expose the picture to the world, the real image of the man Dorian was, and the magical secret behind it. Of course the best way Dorian could think of at the time, was to murder him.” Chad grinned cockily to him, and he glared back. “Basil then realized, from the underworld, that Dorian wasn’t in love with him at all. All he cared about was himself. Why didn’t Basil realize this? I mean, he loved Dorian, he has to know something's wrong.”

 

 

“Because Basil was only in love with Dorian's look, he didn’t understand Dorian’s heart and mind.” Ryan cut in. The students stared at him and Chad in awe. “He was blinded by his gorgeous look since the moment he painted the picture.”

 

 

“And after that, he worshipped Dorian's stunning blond hair, lovely translucent pale skin, hypnotizing crystallized blue eyes and gorgeous lips.” Chad went on without hesitation, but Ryan frowned. What? He didn’t remember Dorian having _blond hair_. Or _blue eyes_. The man smirked at him. Chad had been talking like that about the Dorian character for the whole morning, describing his appearance in detail and with a large variety of praise about his beauty despite the lack of discription in the original book. And he kept staring at Ryan the whole time with an arrogant smirk and dreamy voice. “Dorian, as you can see, is absolutely stunning. Doesn’t matter if you had just been through a fight with him, all you need is to look at him and all you could think about was to become his forever. Angelic. So Basil didn’t pay attention to how Dorian’s attitude changed, he didn’t see how Dorian turned into a new person, even when others did. For example, the girl, Sybil Vane. She fell for this Dorian guy too and guess what, she ended up killing herself afterwards.”

 

 

The bell suddenly rang and everyone was shocked, realizing that they had been sitting through a whole lesson of drama and not bother to look at the clock for one second. They started to clear up their books and pencils and ready to get out of the room. Chad quickly yelled before the students rushed to the next class.

 

 

“The moral of the story is not to fall in love with the wrong person or you'll get killed, or kill yourself! And Dorian Grey was really hot!” The students snickered. “This book will be the inspiration for this year’s winter musical, so anyone interested should be studying it soon! And don’t forget to turn in the essays and homework to Mr Evans tomorrow!”

 

 

“And the basketball players can spend time in the gym practicing in my next periods, until after the game next week.” Ryan thrusted his hands into his pockets and stood up straight from the wall he was leaning in in front of the wide eyes. Chad was grinning at him and he sighed as he couldn’t keep himself from returning it.

 

 

Jamie and Oliver jumped on their feet in joy and bolted out of the room, heading to the gym for their practice. They couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the team about Coach Danforth's hidden talent in drama. Ryan walked leisurely over to the desk near the blackboard where he usually sat, waiting for the next class and Chad got closer to him, chuckled. “Impressive, huh?”

 

 

The blond man rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. “Well, I don’t expect jocks to know that much about drama. Bravo.”

 

 

 

“Oh, you really think I was like any other jocks?” Chad leaned closer to his face, one arm propped against the desktop, voice playful. The dark skinned man smirked and winked. Which suddenly looked really hot. “Well, my team needs me at the gym so, see ya later.”

 

 

He sprinted away to where his players were waiting for him, leaving Ryan in his classroom, not sure what was really going on. Was he—was he _flirting_ with Ryan?

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Chad was late to the practice that morning. The traffic was horrible, he forgot to feed his Golden Retriever, and had to turn around to make sure she was taken care of before diving back into the endless wave of vehicles again to make it to the school. There had to be some kind of festival about to be held in the city, which was rare since Albuquerque doesn’t usually the big busy city like every ones he visited before in championships. He hoped that it would end soon.

 

 

 

He arrived in the school campus an hour late, in a hurry, worrying that the boys had been waiting for him too long. The last time something came up, they had invented some incredibly dumb tricks to mess around and ended up blowing off a freaking wall of an empty chemistry lab. He had to spend his own pocket money to fix the building, and the team was grounded for a month after that, making their performance in the next games couldn’t be more terrible. He rushed into the gym room, praying inside his head for something similar not to happen, to see the boys line up in the middle of the room, practicing some physical training that left them all panting and groaning and complaining. 

 

 

Bran was lying on the floor, curling up helplessly and refused to get up to continue his training. Jaime was struggling through his weird yoga-like position while crossing the space full of obstacles in a tiny amount of time, and Wilkie was throwing himself into George’s arms and he lifted the other boy in mid-air to flip him around without the both of them breaking their necks. Around them, every boy was in a different type of practicing, but they were all arranged in a long chain stretched from one end of the room to the other, and the boys moved from this one to another every time Ryan Evans blew his whistle and shouted. 

 

 

Yes, Ryan Evans, the _drama teacher_ that he was hitting on. The boys’ faces were miserable, they kept whining and the blond slapped their backs to keep them moving every once in a while, shaking his head and yelling how their coach had been too soft on them. Unbelievable. Chad had never really seen a kind of training that could make his little athletes breathless: the boys were his pride and joy, he made sure to give them the toughest treatment to bop them to the top in a hundred different high school teams in the state. There was no way that pretty blond could criticize him for being the unprofessional one.

 

 

“Evans? What are you doing?" Chad finally opened his mouth after fifteen minutes of watching his players cried and suffered, and only then did Ryan see him there.

 

 

 

“Oh, hey, Danforth.” Ryan grinned and walked over to him. His players also recognize their coach and started to get off the line, running towards him. The blond turned around and glared at them immediately. The boys quickly went back to their sessions, but kept opened eyes and ears to their two teachers.

 

 

“What are you doing to my players?” Chad raised his eyebrow at the lithe blond, and he shrugged. 

 

 

“I saw them goofing around in the room without you guiding them, so I told them you asked me to be your substitute coach until you arrived. It’s almost gameday, and I don’t let them off my hook just to do nothing.” Ryan smiled. “And just as I imagined, you were too easy on them. They need _discipline_ , Danforth.”

 

 

“Oh, I’m too easy?” Chad laughed in disbelief and crossed his arms defensively, ignored the fact that another one of his boys collapsed to the ground and whined pathetically. “What the heck are you doing to them anyway, Evans? Those are not qualified warm-ups.”

 

 

“Do basketball players need qualified warm-ups now?” The blond tilted his head. “Sorry, I’m not a NBA player, forgive me for my ignorance. I just arranged them a dancer’s warm up routin while waiting for you.”

 

 

“A dancer?” Chad looked at the boys and turned to him, eyes wide. “You were being a sergent drill! You were _crushing_ them! No dancer does that!”

 

 

“Oh, trust me, I know about that pretty well.” The blond bit his lip innocently. “That’s why I’m dissapointed: I thought basketball players have to have higher standards of physical abilities. Skills and endurance. No offense but they’re even more of a _pussy_ than my ballet girls.”

 

 

Chad groaned. Oliver tripped and fell face first onto the floor. “Seriously, why did they even let you make them do this in the first place?”

 

 

“Oh, I played baseball before, sports are really not that difficult.” Ryan led him closer to where the boys were torturing themselves with the equipments on the floor. “I scored seven swishes without looking, I won the captain in a small arm wrestling contest, and I made an example of crossing all of those sessions perfectly and easily until the end. And I challenged all of them to cross it. As you can see, there hasn't any record made.”

 

 

Chad sighed and looked at him. “You’re just trying to get back at me the last time, huh? No offense, but no dancer could coach a basketball team.”

 

 

“Oh, you really think I was like any other dancer?” Ryan grinned, challengingly and invitingly, rosy lips just born to be devoured. But Chad restrained himself and dragged his eyes out of the perfect face to look at the boys.

 

 

“Well then, enlighten me.” He gestured to the boys and stepped aside. Ryan clapped his hands and ordered them to get to the hoops, beginning the real practice. Chad looked at this blond and suddenly realized how wrong he was to consider him a limpy, effeminate and weak kind of artist all this time. But it’s not like Chad stopped liking him after acknowledging the fact. It just made him a thousand times _hotter_.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

The gossips about the rival of two most troublesome teachers turned out to be insanely good at each other’s field and performed so well it impressed the other, had spread all over the school. The opinions changed, and the student body was curious and excited. The lucky students in Coach Danforth’s drama class were interviewed rapidly, and the basketball team was showered in questions. There was already a few articles in writing for the next issue of East High Newspaper about this matter, with theories and news and interviews from students and even the principal. She seemed pretty content with the fact that after showing off their skills, suddenly all of the troubles from their disagrees disappeared from her desk. There used to be a thousand times they dragged each other up there and flipped her life upside down.

 

 

 

“Hey, do you know Mr Evans used to be a Broadway actor and choreographer only like, a year ago? He won _two_ Tony Awards!” Rebecca McKessie, the chief editor of the East High Newspaper, and Jaime Bolton's girlfriend, happily informed him in the middle of lunch with sparkly eyes and a wide smile. She must be thrilled to find out the past of the mysterious drama teacher.

 

 

 

“Pretending that I knew what a Tony Award and a Broadway is, Coach Danforth was a NBA player, for your information. As in, National Basketball Association, you know. As in, professional and insanely famous.” The boy rolled his eyes. “He was phenomenal.”

 

 

“Really?” Rebecca sat down and pulled out her lunch, scooted closer to him. She clearly found some more interesting things to put in her next issue. “Tell me about it. How good was he?”

 

 

“He played for the Lakers in California for a few years, then Atlanta Hawks, and then Boston Celtics. He was the center of attention and the press at the time, praised and worshipped for his amazing talent and his admirable willpower. No one worked as hard as him, and no one was as good as him.” The boy waved his fork and smiled, remembering about all of the trophies and articles in Coach Danforth’s room. “He was glorious, and wrote his name in the history of the NBA as one of the best stars.”

 

 

 

“Wow.” Rebecca was taking notes in her small book. She told herself that she had to find more information about the coach online the next time she gather news for her article. A glorious past was something that everybody wanted to know about him. “But then why did he decide to come back here to coach you?”

 

 

“He stopped playing after an injury at a rather old age, for sports.” Jaime sighed. “But he still loved basketball, so he went back to his hometown, Albuquerque, to guide us to our victory. He never wanted to give up on his passion, and we've never had a more dedicated and talented coach. He's our guardian angel.”

 

 

“Whoa, you sound like a teenage girl talking about her celebrity crush.” The girl giggled, and he boyfriend pretended to glare at her threateningly.

 

 

“Well, he was a celebrity after all, so.”

 

 

_On the 25th July, 2000, Chad Danforth, playing for the Boston Celtics at the time, said goodbye to the professional career as the injury turned out to be too much of a challenge. His knee was sprained in a foul from the other team, and permamently damaged. The athlete went through a hard and dark time recovering from the surgery, rumoured to be alcoholic and depressed for a year after. But no one expected him to recover from the darkness to come back as a famous, admirable philanthropist, who was in charge of countless charitable activities related to basketball around the country, providing basketball scholarships for talented students and opened a basketball training insitute for the young to fulfill his passion. He appeared in public as a happy, lively and strong man when he announced the news of his activities, and got thousands of good remarks from critics. We can say that before our Coach Danforth came to us to be a dedicated, encouraging and loving teacher and guide, he had been through enough ups and downs to have his life written into a book._

 

 

_Unlike Coach Danforth, Mr Evans, the new drama teacher transferred to our school since the 1st of September didn’t go through a horrible accident. Born in the 'royal' family of Evans with father as the billionaire Vance Evans, he was determined to build his own name in the showbiz and never gave up on trying to prove it. After naming himself as one of the most successful and youngest lead of the classical Broadway's Singing in the rain, the artistic career of our current drama teacher blossomed. But instead of continuing with his success, he himself chose to leave his glorious career as a Tony-winning Broadway actor and a famous choreographer in New York to teach children since 2001 as a way to spread the love of theatre to younger generations. Since then, his students had been participating in various competitions and brought home many titles and opportunities. Thanks to his guidance, the members of the drama club he runs himself every year had a high percentage of getting scholarships to famous art schools such as the Juilliard School, the NYU Tisch, and the Australia's National Institute of Dramatic Arts._

 

 

Ryan chuckled under his breath as he flipped through the pages of the East High Newspaper newest issue with his face and Chad's face in the cover. The newspaper producers chose his best photo from the Met Gala to put on, so he was rather content with the small surprise. And Chad looked gorgeous, too, with the basketball uniform and a determined look on his face. And the giant title between them was the funniest thing: _Basketball Coach and Drama Teacher – Rivalry or Flirt fest?_

 

 

To be honest, he had no idea either. Of course, he noticed how hot and handsome the other man was ever since he stepped into the campus, but the idea of actually having a relationship with him, as the writer wished to see, never came into mind. Ryan quickly abandoned the idea of hitting on Chad when his players kept skipping drama classes and expected to get away with it. And the coach reacted ridiculously about it, and caused him unwanted troubles for a long time. But the tension quickly turned to sexual tension when Chad decided to teach his class drama and openly flirt with him. Ryan got back at him by coaching the team basketball the next day, and since then, the two of them started doing things that lit up rumors among students. Shamelessly.

 

 

For example, like right now, when he was giving the kids a small quiz before the new lesson and the hairy head of the coach kept poking in through the window and distracting his students. He had been doing that for weeks now, stalking Ryan’s class publicly everytime he got a chance and grinning and waving at Ryan whenever he saw him. He left funny comments once in a while and even fixed his sentences. And sometimes when Ryan had to go through five periods straight of non stop talking, he would interrupt the class to come in and give Ryan a cup of cocoa. And _winked_ before he got out. 

 

 

Ryan's eyes shot open when he saw Chad mouthing the answers to a boy sitting near the window. “Mr Crimson, please pay attention to your paper. Coach Danforth, get over here.”

 

 

The man shrugged and grinned, scooted over to the door and got to Ryan's desk. “Hey, gorgeous.”

 

“Don’t call me gorgeous.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “You need to stop harassing me and my students before I put a restraining order on you, Danforth.”

 

 

“Then I'll have to put a restraining order on you too, for waiting in the gym for us and prepared drinks and free pizzas.” Chad laughed. “You stayed to watch us practicing everyday, didn’t you?”

 

  

Well, he kinda did. But only because he liked the boys. He really did, after spending time with them and finding out that they weren’t as bad as he thought. They were actually nice kids, who cared for their coach and passionate about basketball. They were just as talented and determined as any of the athletes he knew, and he found their hyperactivity adorable. They were confident and bright, genuine and considerate. They already considered Ryan a part of the team now, welcoming him and being so friendly and open. He hadn’t had that feeling since he was in his Little League baseball team when he was, little, and it’s been a long time. Ryan's sister had a boy and a girl that visited him twice a week, his best friend Kelsi had a pair of twin girls whose birthday party he had just attended last month, and some time after a year of teaching kids, he realized he chose the job just to have some children under his wing, to have the feelings of nurturing their talents, passion and happiness. It was strange, but he never understood his mother's saying about the age that you suddenly craved for children's laugh until now. He guessed being alone in his apartment from five to nine was worse than spending some more time to watch and cheer for the boys.

 

  

And well, coming to see how Chad was hanging on was another addition. The more attention he paid, the more he saw in this man, the things that he refused to see before. He wasn’t as tough as Ryan, though, but still a rather strict coach, who pushed his players to their limits and make the greatness out of them. He was inspirational, sympathetic and understanding. A natural leader and brilliant mind of strategy that had all of his team believed in him completely, and built an unwavering solidarity among them. Watching him leading, instructing and discussing with the kids with warm voice and a glowing smile was mesmerizing.

 

  

“It’s completely different from giving answers to the test sitting students, Danforth.” Ryan glared at him and said instead, tried not to stare at his brown eyes too long. “You’re helping them cheating. That’s not as good for them as you think.”

 

 

“Sorry, I just can’t help myself.” Chad shrugged and clapped his hands apologetically. “I just wanna visit and see how you're doing.”

 

  

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” Ryan sighed and continued flipping the pages to see if there was any other things about them. “Look at this, they wrote articles about us.”

 

 

“Another dig in your biography, huh?” Chad looked at the pages. “I never thought you were a famous actor. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

 

“And the NBA star. How awesome is that?” Ryan smirked as his finger draped across the picture of a Chad Danforth scoring a goal.

 

 

“My ex girlfriend dumped me for choosing to come home and teach children instead of continuing my career as a coach for a NBA team.” Chad sighed. “Only when I stopped being the star did I realize who truly want me for what I am underneath.”

 

 

“Well, I always knew you were a dick underneath, since the moment I saw you.” Ryan tilted his head and grinned lopsidedly. Chad shoved his shoulder. “So yeah, I'm _totally_ the one.”

 

 

“Being the star was nice. Sometimes I miss it. But these Wildcat boys...” Chad shook his head. “They are my pride and joy now. I can’t imagine a day that I stopped being their coach.”

 

 

“They admire you.” Ryan smiled and stood up from his seat. “Time’s up ladies and gentlemen, turn in your paper in five seconds or I will have to refuse it.”

 

  

The students practically fought each other to turn in their papers and went back to their seats after almost fifteen minutes of absolute chaos. They had already failed his tests so many times that just one good grade could change everything entirely. Chad was terrified of the sight.

 

 

“Now, Coach Danforth, would you mind take a seat at the end of the class if it suits you from now on? Let's start today's lesson.”

 

.

.

.

 

 

Every player of the East High Wildcats basketball team knew Coach Danforth owned a gray mini van that had obviously seen better days. Probably since his father, or grandfather, first bought it and then passed it down to him. He used it to get to school and to afterschool practice everyday for the past few years, refused to buy a new one even when everyone knew he could totally afford something so much better. Fancy, even. He told them it was for the sentimental value of the van. He often took the team to victory pizza nights on that van, and all of them had to agree that despite being on its last legs, this van was the most comfy thing they had ever sat on.

 

 

That’s why they all froze into life-size statues that afternoon after practice, when they saw their coach strutting over the most badass motorcycle in the world, parked in the corner of the campus. There was someone already there, waiting for him, face hidden behind the dark glass of the helmet, lean muscles under a typical leather jacket. He climbed up behind the person and put on his own helmet, waved them goodbye as the dream motor of every single boy in school sped away in a line of smoke. They all gaped over how amazing that vehicle looked: dashing and powerful and extremely expensive, and wondered about the mysterious owner, who, later that week, they found out that had been coach Danforth’s free ride home everyday.

 

 

Just like a routine, whenever they finished practice, coach Danforth would spend less time cooling down and joking around. He quickly said goodbye to them and no one needed to look outside to know that the mysterious man with the crazy motorcycle was waiting for their coach on the lawn, the no parking space on the lawn, throwing him the helmet and started the vehicle. Their coach would wear a ridiculous grin on his face when he practically sprinted to where the other one was standing and catch the helmet, put it on and get on the ride. Gripping tight and leaning close to the one in front of him. One hand wrapped around his hip and the other placed firmly on his _thigh_. Flirtatiously.

 

  

The question marks kept popping in the air heavily all the time they saw their coach with the man on the motorcycle, and eventually, Danny Baylor, one of the basketball guys had the balls to ask.

 

 

“Uh, coach?” He mumbled, scratching his neck nervously. The other boys lined up behind him, eyeing him wearily. “Can I, uh, ask you something? It's nothing serious, just something we've been thinking, and—“

 

 

“Sure.” Chad looked up from the pile of paperwork he had no idea that he had to take care of when applying for the job, a hint of surprise on his face. The work outside of the court was being such a mess and he had to go through it all now that the new season started. Leaving it for a time and he wouldn’t have enough time to lead the team anymore. “Ask away.”

 

 

“That man who has been taking you home after practice? Who is he? Do we know him? Is he your boyfriend?” The boy blurted out, and for an instance, Chad laughed.

 

 

“Why, you're curious?”

 

  

“Well, yeah.” Luke, standing behind Danny, started to talk. “We thought there was something between you and Mr Evans!”

 

  

“You two have been hitting on each other all this time, right?” Another one asked, and the rest of them agreed. “We like Mr Evans a lot. We would really want to see you two together.”

 

 

“You have been with all kinds of horrible relationship all your life, coach. Mr Evans may be the one.”

 

“He likes you, I can tell!”

 

“You shouldn't choose someone with a motorbike over him, coach!”

 

Chad couldn’t keep himself from folding himself in half, laughing hysterically, and the boys got even noisier. They whined, and argued, and mumbled until he raised a hand to stop them.

 

 

“Okay, okay, you honestly don’t know who was the one riding that motorbike? Like, not at all?” He tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably.

 

“Of course not!” They all shook their heads, and he sighed.

 

“It was your Mr Evans! How could you not recognize him?” He rolled his eyes, and they went silent. “He accidentally scratched my van the other day, so I had to leave it to the shop. He offered to give me a ride instead.”

 

 

“Oh.” Danny bit his lip, and the boys remained quiet. They looked at different directions away from Chad’s face, cheeks reddening. None of them expected the mysterious man to be the same polite and classy Mr Evans they saw everyday, since he must some how changed his outfit at a lightning speed and disappeared after his classes to get to his bike without no one noticing. They all thought he went to the school by some fancy car.

 

 

“You really think Ryan likes me?” Chad grinned as he tilted his head dreamily. The kids started yelling and trying to talk over each other.

 

 

“Of course he does!”

 

“He’s been waiting until you came to his class to start teaching!”

 

“And he smiles everytime you showed up anywhere near him!”

 

“He does take you to work everyday, doesn’t he?”

 

“He was obviously trying to flirt with you, why do you even ask?!”

 

  

“I’d been the one doing all the hard work.” Chad shrugged in front of fifteen wide, shocked eyes. “If he wants me back, he has to say it.”

 

 

“Is that why you haven’t asked him out yet?” Jaime blinked rapidly, voice quivered in disbelief. “Just because you’re waiting for him to make a move on you instead?!”

 

 

All of the kids looked at him with those accusing eyes, some of them groaned and the others slapped their own foreheads. They truly, honestly couldn’t get how someone like him could be saying something like that. He was the Chad Danforth, for God's sake! He was always the dominant, the active one, the first one to make the move and persistent on getting the beauty's heart. He had always been the flirtatious one to Mr Evans in the first place! He started all this! Why on Earth would he just did everything to win Mr Evans’ attention and heart and backed away from it? It’s not about who doing all the hard work, it’s about how much he wanted to have Mr Evans and what he was willing to give to have a chance. This was just lazy and careless and selfish and just dissapointing. They just kept the same sad, disappointed silence for a few more minutes before Luke finally said slowly.

 

 

“If you think that pursuing someone is the 'hard work' and not because you really want it—“ 

 

“I’m not sure if he really _likes_ me, okay?!” Chad snapped and everyone in the room shut their mouth. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I’ve never been in a serious relationship with a man before. I mean, I know he's gay but I flirt with him the way I flirt with any other woman, what if he didn’t fall for that? I don’t know what I should do to win a _man_!”

 

 

“How can you be bisexual for years and never been with a man before?” Danny raised his eyebrows, and the curly haired coach mumbled.

 

 

“Gay porn and friends with benefits.”

 

  

The quietness went on for a moment before they chorused. “ _Oh_.”

 

 

“He didn’t protest when I hit on him, but he never showed any sign. Any real, onvious sign that he comes to the practice for me, not because he likes you kids.” Chad said, his face so miserable all the boys had to stop themselves from giving him an assuring hug and a shoulder to cry on. “What if everything I've been seeing is just me making up? What if he wasn’t interested in me that way at all? I don’t know.”

 

 

 

“Well Mr Evans once told us that 'You never know if you never try'.” Jaime put a firm hand on his Coach's shoulder, and the whole team nodded. “We’ll always have your back, Coach. We have a plan.”

 

 

.

.

.

 

  

“Okay, what was that?” Oliver quietly shouted into Jaime’s ear as they walked out of the locker room. “Since when do we have a _plan_?”

 

 

“Since a second after Coach spilled out his guts about being nervous around a hottie.” The boy rolled his eyes. “All the big talks and turns out he never really been in a proper relationship before.”

 

 

“You came up with an idea for a second and you call that a plan?” The other boy gritted his teeth, tried not to scream. “Jesus, how are we gonna prove Coach that Mr Evans likes him?"

 

 

“Well that’s a nice way to do it.” Jaime smirked. “But we'll take the shortcut. Guys, come here, we have a long way to go.”

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

An old lady was facing Ryan when he opened the door. It was only six in the morning, and he had to blink the sleepiness away for a few seconds before recognizing that was his own neighbor. He was often so busy he hardly had time to interact with the families around here after the first day of getting to know each other by giving friendly gifts. She was holding a deliciously smelled hot apple pie in her hands and smiling at Ryan.

 

 

“Uh, hello, Mrs Phillips?” The blond raised an eyebrow at her, and the lady held the pie forward.

 

 

“Your lovely _gentleman_ asked me to bring this over to you, young man.” The old lady couldn’t keep herself from giggling. “Feel free to have it as breakfast.” 

 

 

“My lovely gentleman? Ma'am, what are you—“ But when he looked down, it wasn’t just some random apple pie. There were some letters written in pink whipped cream on top of it, and Ryan’s cheeks got hot as he snapped it away from the lady’s hands.

 

 

“Thank you, Mrs Phillips.” He faked a smile, knowing that the old lady already read all of the message on top of the pie before. Ryan shut the door and looked at it closer, biting his inner cheeks.

 

 

“ _My name is Chad. Remember that, you'll be screaming it later_.” Jesus!

 

 

Someone stopped Ryan this morning in the grocery store to smile at him heartily and give him a small piece of paper. It was rather creepy, but the blond opened the letter to see the familiar and surprisingly lovely handwritings that he saw on his blackboard the other day. It said “ _You’re so hot you melted the entire Albuqueerque_.” Definitely something Chad would do when he hit on Ryan, and he didn’t mind. Chad texted him that the man was taking a day off to go to visit his cousin in San Diego, so Ryan could use some more of his time to do other things. He hadn’t yet decided if today was a good or a terrible day, but the adorable message made him felt an odd warm feeling inside, like a piece of cake with melted chocolate inside. It was cheesy, but cute, and Chad even asked people to hand out the papers to him. The blond folded the paper back up neatly and put it into his pocket to continue his daily routine. 

 

 

Ryan was on his way to the coffee shop on his motorcycle when a police man blew a whistle to stop him, and the blond had no idea what it was for.

 

“Excuse me sir, what’s—“

 

“Don’t worry, Mr Evans,” How did he even know Ryan’s name? “You haven’t crossed any lines. I'm just delivering a message for a friend.”

 

“Wha—“ A piece of paper, obviously a parking ticket, was ripped off the officer's book, and he was about to argue before being handed the paper.

 

 _“Now I know why you chose a motorcycle over a car. Bet your liscence got suspended for driving me crazy._ ” In front of a policeman, who was trying really hard not to burst out laughing at the idiocy. Very nice, Danforth.

 

 

His next stop was the coffee shop, the usual Starbucks that he had to stop by every morning to survive the day. He was a regular, all of the employees knew him and loved him for being a great tipper. The people there understood him so much they could even guess his order today depending on his expressions. It was Lana's shift, and she tilted his head and smiled cheerfully as she saw Ryan coming up in the line. The light smile from the small note was still on his lips, he guessed that’s how she immediately knew what was his today’s drink. She turned around to take out a steaming cup of latte from under the counter as if she had already prepared it before he stepped in, and leaned over the counter to hand it to him.

 

 

“Wow, effective today, huh?” The blond laughed as he took the paper cup, breathing in the mesmerizing smell of coffee. He took his wallet out of his back pocket to pay for the coffee, but the girl grinned.

 

 

“Actually, ‘someone’ ordered this special Happy Drink of yours and paid for it before you got here.” Lana shrugged. “Chad said he was getting out of town, so he has to make sure you get your right coffee before leaving. What a nice guy you got there.”

 

  

Ryan turned the cup, and the lovely handwritings appeared again on the other side. “ _Hey, I'm bisexual. Let me bi you a drink and then we can get sexual_ ” Ryan rolled his eyes as he raised the cup, took a sip and leisurely walked out of the door. The coffee girls waved goodbye at him and giggled.

 

 

The blond started his motorbike and fished inside his messenger bag for his phone so he could listen to some showtunes on the way. He turned on the screen, plugged in the earphones and put it on. But before he could actually hit the play button of any song, a catchy Spanish melody flashed in his ears, and he recognized it as one of the songs he performed in a musical in high school with his twin sister. One of his favorite actually, Bop bop bop, bop to the top, he hummed lightly, Slip and slide and ride that rhythm. Jeez, he hadn’t heard this song since he graduated and he never noticed how dirty it sounded back then. And it’s strange how he didn’t download this song, or have any idea about it, when he woke up this morning. Must be Chad.

 

 

He proved himself right when he flipped his phone around and saw its case: written on it was a bunch of 'the lovely handwritings', and he laughed out loud as he read the words.

 

 

_“You're aye que fabulosa!”_

_“I believe in dreaming shooting for the stars because I'm shooting for you”_

_“Baby, to be your number one, I've got to raise my bar”_

_“You are so caliente I can’t even”_

_“I imagine how suave can you be”_

_“Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop, and I'll let you top”_

_“Slip and slide and ride your rhythm”_

_“I’m only here for your scoot around the corner”_

_“Why don’t you strut your stuff in me?”_

_“Bop, bop, bop, gay to the top, going for the glory”_

 

Ryan never stopped replaying the song and chuckling on his way to East High.

 

 

“Mr Evans?” A male's voice came up behind him as he pulled out the key of his motorcycle, and he turned around, taking off the earphones. It was the school’s baseball coach, Mr Anderson. Chad handled the basketball team, he took care of the baseball team, and they took turns teaching gym classes to Ryan’s students. They knew each other, but not very close.

 

 

“Yes?” He asked, still couldn’t brush away the smile from those wicked _Bop to the top_ pick up lines.

 

 

“Coach Danforth asked me to give you something.” He handed the blond a baseball, unused and stark white, with neat lines of red stitches on the sides of it. “I never knew you're amazing at baseball, Mr Evans. He told me in our annual teacher's game, you have to join us this year.”

 

 

“Thank you, I'll make time for it.” Ryan grinned and held the ball in his hand, waving as the baseball coach left for his class. The blond squeezed the ball once before holding it closer to see if there was anything—there it was, just as expected. On the clean, white color of leather was a line in the lovely handwritings: “ _Wow, I'm so glad you caught my baseball. Good catching technique is a must for me_ ;) “

 

 

Ryan laughed quietly and stuffed the ball to his pocket. Right, catching technique. That’s how baseball is, full of gay metaphors and obnoxious flirting. Being the pitcher, being the catcher, swinging the different way. Someday he just loved how he used to play the sport when he first found out about his sexuality. It's like, a whole new world.

 

 

Ryan walked into his class as the students were all sitting in place waiting for him. Oddly early. He raised his arm to look at the watch on his wrist, and he wasn’t wrong: it's only 6:30 in the morning, how could they all showed up? But when he looked up from his wrist, the answer was clear. There was a large, white background put up covering the entire backboard, and a huge light was on behind it, casting the dark shadow of someone on the white color. He furrowed his eyebrows to look at the figure: A man with unmistakeable bouncy, curly hair.

 

 

The music flared up and Ryan jumped, almost dropped his phone. Two students, Jaime and Oliver, immediately stood up from their usual seats and bolted to him, pulling him to the empty chair in the middle of the first row, where he could see it the most clearly. Seeing what the most clearly, he wasn’t sure.

 

 

“Bolton, Nielsen, what is this—“

 

_“You should take it_

_As a compliment_

_That I got drunk and made_

_Fun of the way you talk”_ The familiar warm voice started singing the opening to the song, and the shadow starting taking a shower, wiggling along the beat. Ryan’s eyes were still wide: he had no idea what was going on. Is this another entertainment that Chad made for him today? He thought the man was going out of town, why was he here, standing behind a white banner, casting a shadow over it and moving along the music?

 

“ _You should think_

_About the consequence_

_Of your magnetic field_ ”, The Chad shadow pointed straight into him,

“ _Being a little too strong”_  

 

 

 

“ _You should be my boyfriend_

_They said that 'bout us_

_Let’s get in the club_

_And do I don’t know what_

_You're so cool_

_It makes me hate you so much_ ” The shadow shook his hips, and Ryan laughed.

 

“ _Whiskey on ice_

_Sunset and vine_

_You ruin my life_

_By not being miiiiine”_

_“You're so gorgeous_

_I can't say anything to your face_

_'Cause look at your face!”_ Ryan’s face reddened.

 

 

_“And I'm so furious_

_At you for_

_Making me feel this way_

_But what can I say?_

_You're gorgeous_!”

 

The students started cheering and whistling loudly around him, and he had to bury his face in his hands to hide his blush and happy grin. Jaime held up his phone to record the whole thing.

 

“ _You should take it_

_As a compliment_

_That I'm talking_

_To everyone here but you!”_

_“And you should think_

_About the consequence_

_Of you touching my hand_

_In the darkened room”_ The kids ‘oooooh'ed, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

 

“ _If you've got a boyfriend_

_I'm jealous of him_

_But if you're single_

_That's honestly worse_

_'Cause you're so gorgeous_

_It actually hurts_

_(Honey it hurts)”_

_“Ocean blue eyes looking in mine_

_I feel like I might_

_Sink and drown and die!”_ Chad flipped his mop of a haircut and held a bottle of shampoo as a microphone, pretending to drown and holding his own neck.

 

 

_“You're so gorgeous_

_I can't say anything to your face_

_'Cause look at your face!_

_And I'm so furious_

_At you for_

_Making me feel this way_

_But what can I say_

_You're gorgeous!”_

 

Everyone started standing up and gathered around Ryan in a loose circle, dancing and singing along. Jaime offered him a hand, and he laughed as he took it and got up from his seat.

 

“ _You make me so happy_

_It turns back to sad_

_There's nothing I hate_

_More than what I can't have_

_You are so gorgeous_

_It makes me so mad_

_You make me so happy_

_It turns back to sad yeah_

_There's nothing I hate_

_More than what I can't have_

_Guess I'll just stumble_

_On home to my cats_

_Alone_

_Unless you wanna come along?”_

_“You're so gorgeous_

_I can't say anything to your face_

_'Cause look at your face!_

_And I'm so furious_

_At you for_

_Making me feel this way_

_But what can I say?_

 

_You're gorgeous!”_

 

 

The shadow of Chad blurred out as the shadows of large letters started to appear all over the white banner. The girls squeed.

 

“ _Will you be my boyfriend, gorgeous?”_

Ryan shook his head as he laughed, couldn’t help his cheeks from turning pink. Twenty pairs of eyes stared at him hopefully, waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath. And nodded.

 

 

The classroom burst into happy yelps and somewhere, the fire alarm started to ring loudly. Ryan was about to step up to the banner to see Chad standing behind it, but the students grabbed his shoulders and took him out of the classroom.

 

“We gotta go, Mr Evans!” A girl pulled his hands. “Safety first!”

 

“But—Chad’s—“

 

“The boys will go with him! Come on, he'll be right behind you!” She insisted on getting him out of the room, and he finally followed her, eyes still trying to find Chad in the crowd of students and teachers.

 

  

.

.

.

 

  

Turned out, there wasn’t any fire. Ryan wasn’t sure if he was glad or pissed. He was sabotaged from an East High historical love confession by just _nothing_?! The school turned into a pit of chaos, everyone was migrated to the outside yard while the principal called the firefighters. Among the sea of people, he really couldn’t get the sight of Chad nor his basketball players no matter how hard he tried to look. The girl, Rebecca, said she was Jaime’s girlfriend, and the boy texted her that they got out of the building unharmed. Coach was just a little upset that he didn’t get the chance to really finish his one of a kind performance, and he was bickering all the way. Ryan sighed and stopped calling into Chad’s phone. Thank god he was fine.

 

 

But then after a while waiting and looking, no one found a fire anywhere. There wasn’t even smoke, or the smell of burning furniture, nothing. The school teachers, including Ryan, started to spread out to look for the source of fire, and found out that it was all a prank. The blond frustratedly came back to his classroom, trashed with papers and bags of the students and all the desks and chairs were messy on the floor. The white banner had fallen to the ground, along with the light, and the class had to clean things up. Ryan kept looking around for him all the time, but Chad just evaporated.

 

 

 _Gotta leave early, sorry babe, emergency_ , His phone vibrated and Chad’s name flashed across the screen with the message. _C u again tmrrow morning_?

 

 

The blond groaned and pushed the phone back to his pocket, returned to his class. Great, the fire could catch at anytime, but it chose exactly the moment an insanely hot guy asked him out, to appear. How convenient. He hadn’t even had a chance for a kiss! That's just not fair! It was supposed to end with Chad coming out from behind the banner with a bouquet of rose on his hands and walked to him with long, confident steps and just _took_ him with a kiss! Not a fire alarm and disappear!

 

 

He had been waiting for Chad to finally make a move on him for months. At first, when Chad flirted with him, he didn’t expect it to be serious. Chad never struck him as a gay, or bisexual guy, everyone he had ever dated (according to Wikipedia) was female, and he never came out about his sexuality either. Ryan thought the flirt fest and the articles were just some funny jokes, the kind of jokes every straight men told but he never understood, and went along with it. It was such a waste of a good body, he had thought, someone that hot and somehow not really interested in him. Ryan then tried to live on with the fact that there was someone just his type, kept flirting and flouncing around him all day but he could never get his hands on. It was depressing and stressful, especially when he slowly got to like this man more and more everyday. That’s why he hadn’t simply pushed Chad the Sexy Athelete to the nearest wall and devour his mouth. He wasn’t sure.

 

 

But now when the man confessed his feelings for Ryan and had the gut to ask him out like a seventh grade (Will you be my boyfriend, seriously) he had nothing to be insecure about. 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Chad’s cellphone chirped from the countertop as he was finishing his breakfast, and the man slid over to see what was the new message. The kids from the basketball team borrowed it from him since the day before yesterday with the promise of bringing Ryan to him on a silver platter. He chuckled at the thought: as if they could ever do that in one day. But hey, they said they had a plan, so he’d better not rain on their parade. He was going to visit his cousin in San Diego anyway, so he left them home to just try to win Ryan’s heart for him. 

 

 

He didn’t expect them to nearly even succeed.

 

 _Hey Im outside u comin_? Huh, he forgot to tell Ryan that his van had come home from the shop. But then did he _have to_?

 

 

1 sec, He hurriedly put the plate into the sink and picked up his bag. He would enjoy the ride until Ryan insisted otherwise.

 

 

“Hey, how are you--” Chad opened the door and stepped out, right before he realized Ryan’s face was only an inch away from him, and the next second he knew, they were kissing. Or to be specific, Ryan was kissing him, leaning against his body and hands grabbed tightly on his biceps, tongue swept into his mouth confidently and hungrily. And it was the most mesmerizing sweetness he’d ever tasted in his life.

 

 

“Something wrong?” Ryan’s lips left his and the blond’s ocean blue eyes looked up at him worriedly. “You don’t like that?”

 

 

“Shut up.” The curly haired man closed their distance and returned the kiss with equally as much egerness and excitement. He couldn’t believe it, what on earth--? How the hell could Ryan suddenly jumped into his lap after just one day? One single day of letting the kids handling things and he came home from San Diego with a willing supermodel coming out of his wet dreams waiting for him? And not just any supermodel, it’s Ryan Evans. 

 

 

He could feel Ryan grinning into the kiss just as wide as him, and he wrapped his hands around the blond’s torso, pulling him even closer. He had no idea how Ryan changed: but he was so glad he was. This was literally a dream come true, and he had to try to kiss this man some more before he woke up. But finally, both of them had to come up for air.

 

 

“You left right after asking me out.” Ryan panted, his lips all shiny and soft and delicious Chad had to stop himself from devouring him again. “What the heck, Danforth?”

 

 

“Sorry,” Chad leaned in and licked the other one’s reddening earlobe. “How ‘bout I make it up for you tonight?”

 

 

"Dinner and date or just asking when’s my nice ass open?” The blond smirked deviously and rolled his hips seductively against Chad’s.

 

  

“How dare I ask you out without having any manners?” The dark skinned man shook his head and rolled his eyes. Ryan chuckled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the parking motorcycle, the heaven where he could grope and touch and feel the sexiest thighs and hips in the multiverse.

 

  

“Come on, we have practice today.”

 

“Whoa, we?”

 

“Of course it’s we. You’re just spoiling them.”

 

Oh my god he owed those kids his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and some comments to let me know if you liked my work or not!


End file.
